girltalkfandomcom-20200214-history
Stop Cleveland Hate
Stop Cleveland Hate is the first extended play by American mashup artist Girl Talk, and his third solo release overall. It was released in 12" vinyl format on August 1, 2004 by the independent record label 12 Apostles Records. Featuring hand-sprayed and stamped cover artwork by Starpower Artists Collective, Stop Cleveland Hate received a limited release of 1,200 copies and was made available for purchase to selected record shops worldwide and through the label's official website. The EP compiles six tracks from Unstoppable, somewhat acting as a shortened version of the album. Track listing # "All Eyes on Me" – 5:08 # "Non-Stop Party Now" – 4:03 # "Touch 2 Feel" – 3:38 # "Cleveland, Shake" – 4:21 # "Bang This in the Club" – 3:06 # "Can't Stop" – 4:12 Samples "All Eyes on Me" * 0:29 ‒ 4:19 — Outkast – "B.O.B" * 1:20 ‒ 2:50 — Ginuwine – "Pony" * 1:31 ‒ 2:06 — Jay-Z featuring Amil and Memphis Bleek – "Hey Papi" * 2:08 – 2:18 — Aphex Twin – "54 Cymru Beats" * 2:18 ‒ 2:41 — TLC – "Silly Ho" * 2:41 ‒ 4:44 — Duice – "Dazzey Duks" * 3:28 ‒ 3:44 — Trina – "Pull Over" * 3:57 ‒ 4:19 — Tweet featuring Missy Elliott – "Oops (Oh My)" * 4:46 ‒ 4:58 — Junior M.A.F.I.A. featuring The Notorious B.I.G. – "Player's Anthem" "Non-Stop Party Now" * 0:00 ‒ 0:34 — Richard Marx – "Right Here Waiting" * 0:00 ‒ 3:59 — Khia – "My Neck, My Back (Lick It)" * 1:08 ‒ 3:59 — Busta Rhymes – "Put Your Hands Where My Eyes Could See" "Touch 2 Feel" * 0:00 ‒ 3:32 — The Creation – "Making Time" * 0:07 ‒ 3:32 — The Amps – "Tipp City" * 0:07 ‒ 3:33 — The Human League – "Don't You Want Me" * 0:11 ‒ 3:30 — CeCe Peniston – "Finally" * 0:53 ‒ 3:33 — Sean Paul – "Get Busy" * 1:01 ‒ 3:26 — Def Leppard – "Pour Some Sugar on Me" * 1:24 ‒ 1:38 — AC/DC – "Moneytalks" * 1:39 ‒ 1:54 — Michael Jackson – "Billie Jean" * 1:40 ‒ 3:28 — t.A.T.u. – "All the Things She Said" * 1:47 ‒ 3:34 — Justin Timberlake – "Rock Your Body" "Cleveland, Shake" * 0:00 ‒ 0:36 — Zhané – "Hey Mr. D.J." * 0:37 ‒ 4:15 — Hole – "Celebrity Skin" * 0:47 ‒ 4:18 — Splack Pack – "Shake That Ass Bitch" * 1:41 ‒ 4:04 — Quiet Riot – "Cum on Feel the Noize" * 1:42 ‒ 2:15 — DJ Deeon – "Let Me Bang" * 2:18 ‒ 2:26 — 50 Cent – "In da Club" * 2:24 ‒ 3:21 — Busta Rhymes – "Break Ya Neck" * 2:26 ‒ 4:15 — Bone Thugs-n-Harmony – "East 1999" * 2:59 ‒ 3:20 — Fennesz – "Shisheido" * 3:10 ‒ 3:20 — DJ Slugo – "Wouldnt You Like to Be a Hoe" "Bang This in the Club" * 0:00 ‒ 3:04 — Dr. Dre featuring Snoop Dogg – "The Next Episode" * 1:44 ‒ 2:02 — Ludacris featuring Sleepy Brown – "Saturday (Oooh! Ooooh!)" * 2:02 ‒ 2:19 — P. Diddy featuring Black Rob and Mark Curry – "Bad Boy for Life" "Can't Stop" * 1:10 ‒ 1:27 — Bobby Brown – "Every Little Step" Release history Personnel * Gregg Gillis – music * Starpower Artists Collective – artwork * Jon Schenke – mastering References External links * Stop Cleveland Hate on Wikipedia * Stop Cleveland Hate on the 12 Apostles Records website Category:Stop Cleveland Hate Category:Girl Talk albums Category:Extended plays